Hunk Wonder
by Lor-Zod
Summary: A set of smutty one-shots dedicated to Dick Grayson and the ladies of the DC Multiverse. Send requests! First Chapter is Nightwing/Black Canary
1. Dinah Lance (Black Canary)

**This series is a set on one-shots that will focus on Nightwing and the women of DC. Only Smut! I don't own DC at all, if I did, then all of the problems in it would be solved. Alas enjoy!**

**Setting: Dick and Dinah find themselves caught up in some fun when they are all alone at the Cave.**

**Pairing: Dinah Lance (Black Canary)/ Dick Grayson (Nightwing)  
**

* * *

_Recognized. Nightwing. B01._**  
**

Nightwing stepped off the zeta tube and walked over to cave's kitchen. Black Canary was there chopping asparagus. He watched for a moment, the way her hands held both the knife and vegetables with strength and careful precision when cutting. The muscles that worked in her arms as she moved. It seemed that he watched her more and more now, everyday he would just be fascinated by her.

"Are you gonna stand there and ogle me, Dick, or are you going to help?"

He blinked. Without looking up from her handiwork, Black Canary motioned for him to walk over to the countertop. Dick walked over warily. She might gut with the knife she wielded. "How did you know it was me?"

She looked up at him with an eyebrow raised. He winced. "Right. Zeta tube computer recognition software. I'm an idiot." Dinah sighed and gave him the knife and chopping board. "I'm going to get out some potatoes to wash, you keep cutting."

Dinah set about her task. Dick attempted to protest that he needed to change first, but she raised a finger at him, wagging it in disapproval. "You can change later, you only patrolled Bludhaven, Dick."

Making no effort to argue his case, Dick started to slice the asparagus. As he cut, his eyes kept travelling to the beautiful blonde bombshell that was Dinah. Her curves were accented by the leotard she wore, with her leather jacket covering her upper back and fishnet stockings going down her tanned legs meeting her high heeled boots. His hands were gradually slowing down with cutting the vegetables. Then the knife slit open his finger. Dick gasped and looked at the offending wound. Having heard his pain, Dinah quickly tore away from her cooking and moved over to look at his problem. She took his bleeding hand started cleaning the cut.

"This is what you get for looking at me instead of your job. Want to tell me where you mind is?" She giggled. Dinah never giggles, a sound he hadn't heard since he was a child and she was babysitting him for Bruce.

"How do even know that I was watching you? This is not a good day." He said frustratedly.

"Dick, you do realize that you are talking to one of the women that over the role of being your mother? Believe it or not, Richard, but I do know you which also means I know when you are troubled. So tell Auntie Dinah what the problem is," she probed. "Is it Zatanna or Barbara?"

"No, it isn't them. It's you." He looked into her eyes when he spoke. Dick saw her perfect grey eyes widen a fraction. Dinah took a step back and shifted her eyes to his cut then back into his gorgeous blue eyes. She saw the lust radiating from his irises.

_Recognized. Miss Martian. B05._

_Talk about saved by the bell,_ Dinah thought.

"Maybe you ought to go get a band aid then change. We'll talk about this later, Richard." Dinah said firmly moving over to the table to finish chopping the vegetables as Miss Martian came around the doorway, immediately making a beeline to Dick, giving him a hug. Then she busied herself with helping Dinah. Not wanting to make the scene he so wished to make, he left for his room. It wasn't his fault that he was lonely, plus he never really saw Dinah as an aunt or a mother. That was Diana's role.

After a few minutes of small talk, M'gann spoke, "What did I interrupt? Dick was really angry and you were uncomfortable."

Dinah looked at the Martian, startled. She waited to see if M'gann would pursue the issue or leave it be. M'gann just watched her patiently. Eventually Dinah's resolve crumbled. Hesitantly, she said, "Dick and I were trying to come to an understanding over an issue between us, " choosing her words carefully. It seemed to M'gann that Dinah wasn't being completely accurate, but it wasn't her business. She'd learned that hard way that forcing an issue with a hero was far more dangerous than she would have liked to admit.

Instead M'gann went along with it, for now at least. "Okay, I hope you two figure it out!"

Dinah sighed. "Thanks M'gann, I really appreciate you being so understanding."

* * *

_Damn it!_ Dick cursed at himself in his room. _Did I just lose her?_

He sat on his bed and closed his eyes. A rapt tapping was made on his door. He stood and moved to it. Opening it he came face to face with the lovely Dinah Lance. A frown marred her exceptional features. He let her in and quickly closed the door once she entered fully. Facing him, she sat him down on his bed and took his hands in hers. He looked at her earnestly, waiting for her rejection.

A pair of lips met his instead. Dinah was kissing him. Dinah was kissing _him_!

He immediately responded back, both pushing for dominance. Dinah let him win, their kisses becoming more and more heated, lips never leaving each other, tongues pushing against each other exploring the mouth of their partner. After a few minutes, they slowed their kisses for short amount of breathing and looking into each other's eyes.

"Dick this better not be just a fantasy for you," she said between passionate kisses, lips becoming more and more sweetly swollen.

"Not you, never just a one time thing for you and me. I need you, I want you, I _love_ you, " he whispered against her lips, feeling them curve into a smile and watching her eyes widen with tears pooling. Dinah forced him back onto the bed and pounced on him.

"Prove it Dick... Nightwing...Hunk Wonder, " she said huskily, her hair falling over him as they continued kissing, hands groping each other, pushing their clothes off. He reversed their positions with him on top and her hands pushing his shirt off, feeling his torso and the scars, the beautiful tanned muscles that made him a man. His fingers stretched her leotard into shreds as he trailed his kisses down her neck and behind her ear. She sighed as he whispered sweet nothings in her ears biting down and blowing and kissing the sensitive flesh he found. Here was a man who was catering to her needs, something that Ollie certainly never did for her. Dick was perfect. He pushed her bra away from her body to see those succulent breasts that always teased men with just the hint of cleavage she would show. The seductive woman underneath him was moaning as his hands groped her breasts and lightly teased her nipples.

His lips continued their path down her chest to her right breast, locking his eyes with her, his tongue grazed her skin, eliciting a groan from her, her entire body shearing in anticipation for what would come, what must come. he kissed the nipple, earning his wanton moan from her lovely lips. His tongue making love to her nipple, his cock twitching in pain from the lack of attention. Her hands automatically feeling for his hard-on. She groped his cock, causing him to hesitate and twitch, his lips parting from her breast. With a growl, he moved over to her left breast, forcing his teeth onto the hardened nipple, making Dinah to loosen her grip on his cock as she gasped and fought for control from Dick.

Dragging his tongue down the valley of her breasts, Dick only kept his eyes on the face of his beautiful bird. He moved down her body, licking down the scars and crevices of her muscle coming to her waistline. She watched him with awe, not even Ollie cared for her wounds like Dick was doing right now. She whispered his name in a mantra, not even getting his name fully out of her mouth.

"Di...Rich...Rich...ard!" Having already ripped her panties off, he had forced a finger into her slick, musky heat. He loved her calling his name out as she was. Smirking against her entrance, he flattened his tongue against her. Lord above, was she delicious! Nipping at her folds with his teeth and fingers, his tongue entered her with a force as strong as her own canary cry!

He then moved his tongue from her pussy to her asshole and back again for the longest time. His hands moved up and down her legs, ass, and back. After a few minutes of tending her, she came hard screaming his name for all she was worth. She didn't care if the team and the league heard them. All she knew was that her Richard was making her happy.

Moving himself back above her, Dick marveled in how she looked in bliss, memorizing that face, engraving it into his mind's image. She mewled when she saw he still had pants on.

"Lose the pants, _now_!" She growled at him, a dangerous glint in her eyes as he did as he was told. "Now its my turn, honey!"

His cock twitched in front of her face. It was large, quite large indeed.

_Why would Zatanna break up with him if he had this?_ Dinah wondered.

She smirked and took him in one hand. He hissed in need. "If you really love me, then you will not cum until I am done with you, " she said coyly as he swallowed hard, turning his blue eyes into a steely look of determination and love. Gripping his achingly warm cock, he started to move her hands ups and down its length examining every vein, every little thing that made him groan in pleasure. Her fingertip grazed the slit of his head. He moaned. She licked his testicles first, then moved up to his head, dragging her tongue exactly like he had done her. She took him in her mouth, swirling her tongue around his length humming as she could. Ignoring her gag reflex, Dinah took as much of him into her mouth as she could. Then she did something she had never done before. She emitted her canary cry with Dick in her mouth. He shouted to the heavens and every entity out there. He tried desperately not to come as she continued her foreplay. He couldn't hold it anymore, he came into her throat. His salty sperm went down her throat, drowning her canary cry more than his member could!

She released him, gasping for breathe. Both of them shaken from their fun. She had missed the love of ecstasy as he came. No matter, they would make up for it now.

Stroking him, he quickly hardened faster than any man she had ever seen before had. Dick forced her up against the bed post, her rear sticking out to him. He came up behind her and whispered his adoration of love to her as he entered her from behind. Kissing her to muffle the sounds she made, he quickly pulled out. She nearly screamed his frustration as she now remembered that she was supposed to punish him for coming before she had designated him to. She tried to move him, dominate him and make him hers, but it seemed he had read her mind as she he forced himself back into her.

He moved a hand to grope her breasts, tweaking a nipple every so often as he pumped in and out of her. His other hand was used to stimulate her through her ass, as his digits prodded her rear entrance, circling the pink flesh. She moaned and screamed his name over and over again, mixing it with words of love to him.

He sped his pace, thrusting harder into her. Her pussy squeezed him from trying to move as if her vagina had a mind of its own and it wanted nothing more than to smother him. His head became lighter as he animalistic nature forced him to naturally thrust into her as if the world depended on it. Hs mind became blank as did hers as they reached a simultaneous climax.

Singing into the air of the cave, in harmony they continued thrusting against each other coming trough two more magical climaxes. Slowing down their pace and moving from each other, they collapsed onto the bed in pure happiness. Tangling their limbs together, he entered her as the fell asleep, with no thought of anyone else but themselves being happy together.

* * *

In the morning, she woke up first in his arms. Dinah twice blinked. She saw Dick holding her, deciding to stay in his arms, she watched him breathe calmly. He looked so perfect to her, a vision that all other artists in the world were robbed of. The perfect image, and she had him all to herself. After he woke up, he glanced down at her.

"You are really here. I thought it was just my imagination, but we really did it didn't we?" He asked with wonder in his eyes and amazement in his voice.

"Of course handsome, but we need to work things out first." She said to him, watching him for a reaction. Dinah saw fear in his eyes as he seemed to think that she would leave him just as all others did before. He turned away.

"I love you Dinah, " was all he said, still not looking at her. "If you want to leave and never come back, I'll understand. I truly will."

She frowned. He was so sad, she needed to fix this now. "We can make this work Dick, we can, but I am ten years older than you."

He snorted. "Ollie is twelve years older than you and that didn't stop you guys. I love you Dinah. I. Love. You. No one else. I want you to stay with me."

He had finally looked at her with such hopefulness, that only one thing could be said. "Yes."

They kissed harder than before, and continued where they left off from.

* * *

**Done for Chapter One! Read and Review! I will be back with the next Dick Grayson pairing, very soon I hope.**


	2. Selina Kyle (Catwoman)

**This series is a set of one-shots that will focus on Nightwing and the women of DC. Only Smut! I don't own DC at all, if I did, then all of the problems in it would be solved. Alas enjoy!**

**Setting: Bruce is dead. Batman picks up the pieces.**

**Pairing: Selina Kyle (Catwoman)/ Dick Grayson (Batman)**

* * *

A blistering wind howled across the landscape of Gotham. Icy snow and sleet hit the city like debris. The city had become whitened out by the storms that raged on. It seemed quiet, if not for the sounds of men in the warehouse district pack munitions and drugs, ready to be smuggled out at a moments notice when the roads cleared. Armed thugs guards the spice with extreme caution. It would be just like Batman to show up and ruin their arms deal.

A lithe figure appeared on the rooftop of the largest warehouse. Standing in the freezing temperatures, stood the curvaceous Catwoman. The legendary thief was hanging around to be the guardian of Gotham for a while. After all, how else do you honor your dead lover than the protect his city while his son took the burden of the cowl. Bruce was dead. Fathering dying at the hands of his son. Leviathan had destroyed Bruce Wayne to shreds. Afterwards, the then Nightwing flew into a rage and killed the monester who killed his teacher.

Having to take over the role of Batman, Dick Grayson became the man he feared he would become.

this new Batman was fiercer still to fight against. All the criminals knew that the first Bat had to have died. This new one moved just like the famed Nightwing as fluid as the beloved first Robin. He moved like a bird who could adapt to different forms, not like the rigid Dark Knight. His moves were precise, not so much as powerful, but strong enough. His armor was specialized for his frame, able to move with its new owner.

_Yet, what did it matter?_ Catwoman wondered, as men continued hauling their shipments. _Bruce is dead_, none can replace him.

Seline reminisced to that fateful day.

* * *

_She had checked upon the Bat family in the Batcave to confirm the rumors in the aftermath of the destruction of Gotham. There Dick sat, in the chair Bruce had occupied so many times. His head had been on the desk, his domino mask lying on the ground. Around him were a few members of the Bat family and Batman Inc. Damian sat in Dick's arms, asleep with dried tear tracks on his cheeks. Tim and Cassandra stood near Dick, watching their beloved older brother process the predicament at hand. Tim had his cowl down, while Stephanie tried to coach Dick into letting her put Damian to bed._

_Barbara sat in her wheelchair staring at the uniforms encased in bulletproof glass. Alfred solemnly watched from the top of the staircase. Even Jason had come to see of what would happen to Dick. Helena Bertinelli watching her ex lover, struggle to keep his emotion in check. After all, now Dick was the head of the family._

_ He heard her enter the cave first. He suddenly forced his head up. With a strong voice, he spoke, "All of you, out. Now."_

_With little protest, they all filed out of the cave, eyes on the eldest. Still none had noticed the Catwoman. Without looking up from his computer screen he said, "Good evening, Selina. How may I help you tonight?"_

_She rushed over to him. "Oh Dick! Why is it always us? Why can't he stop dying?" _

_Selina sobbed into his muscled chest as they held each other tight. He planted light kisses to her head, like a mother to her child. He just held her in place, her tears drying out._

_Eventually she looked up to meet his cobalt eyes with her own light green. He looks just like him, she thought. Except I know he isn't. Dick can be scarier or kinder, Bruce only had one setting, one filter. _

_"It is the way it is. I'm not gonna out him in the Lazarus Pit. We are going to have cremate him." He refused to look into her shocked eyes. She moved away from him, her hand clutching her heart. With a sigh she asked him when the cremation would happen._

_"Yesterday." He pulled a metal container from his cape. Selina grabbed it. This was Bruce._

_"You did the right thing, Dick. Thank you." _

_"He's yours. That is if you want him." He was smiling sadly. She put down the container gently. Standing on her toes, she kissed him on the cheek. They embraced for a while._

_Within minutes they had begun talking about all the fun times they had met each other through Bruce, not Batman._

_Without thinking, they became closer. Their heads leaned in, bodies already touching. Their lips met with ferocity. They pushed against each other, arms groping and roaming all they could. She ended up in his lap, lips not breaking away, tongues peaking into each other's mouth. Exploring her wet, warm cave, Dick found why his father found this gem so precious. She knew exactly how to make him feel like the only man in the world. Her seductive act wasn't so much an act as it was a plea for love and acceptance. _

_Sucking on her soft ruby lips, Dick was reminded by who he was kissing. Dick pulled away suddenly, pushing her off of him. "We shouldn't be doing this. You are like my stepmom!"_

_He turned away, ashamed of himself. Way to go, Grayson! What a way to insult Bruce's memory!_

_Selina looked at Dick in uncertainty. Her lovely eyes became hard with steely determination. Grabbing him by his arm, she swung him around to face her. She hoisted herself into his arms and went back to kissing his sullen lips to his ear and neck._

_Pulling away, the feline heroine growled into his ear, "Bruce would want you to take care of me. Right now, this is taking care of me. I need this and so do you, then you can go back to your harem."_

_Pushing him back in the chair, he was helpless against her relentless attack on his body. He fought back and soon enough his Nightwing costume lay strewed in the cave floor. Unzipping her of her leather and Kevlar costume, he was treated to the sight of what her body looked like. She was better than what his mind or her costume gave away._

_His hands latched onto her breasts, giving the supple skin a firm squeeze. She moaned in pleasure against his love bite peppered neck. He started to give the same treatment, nipping her slender neck like a beast in the throes of hunger. She sighed happily. This was what loving felt like. Dick became hard as she wiggled her lithe body on his lap. _

_Dick moved his hands down her body, memorizing her curves and placing feathered kisses everywhere he touched. Selina giggled every time he hit a ticklish spot. He took note of the few scars her body had endured, she took care of herself. reaching back up, he kissed the entirety of her right breast. _

_Selina groaned with pleasure building in her core, her heart throbbed restlessly. His breath tingled as he neared her nipple. The twin peaks hardened instantly. He smirked as his lips kissed her nipple in a fluid motion. the Catwoman screamed in earnest need. He sucked with all he could on her swollen tip. Moving his head over, he did the same with her left breast. The Hunk Wonder felt her thrashing heart and knew he had her in his clutches. He continued his assault on her pure body. As he trailed down her body, his bite leaving painfully sweet bruises on her pride._

_"Mine. All mine. Only mine." He swore furiously on her waistline._

_"Yours." She replied instantly, in delirious happiness. "RICHARD!"_

_He had pushed his digits into her needy heat. Hs left arm wrapped around her body, a single hand smacking her ass cheeks. She moaned like a bitch in heat. _

_Blood pounded Selina's ears as she felt his strong fingers enter and explore her. It felt so good to feel someone touching her. It felt right._

_Lifting her by her ass, he pulled her legs over his shoulders. Dick explored her slit and core with a vigorous tongue. Screaming in delight, Selina clawed at his head, yanking on his hair, but he didn't stop his attack on her. Her musky scent filled his nose. Hearing her scream, he knew he did something right. Clamping his lips on her lower lips, he sucked with all his might. Selina balanced herself on her vagina, which was on Dick's mouth. She balanced on his face happily. _

_Moving her around on his face, his mouth now had the access to her anus. He pushed his fingers into her tight hole. Somehow Selina's screams became louder the further his digits pushed. Spreading her open, he moved a hand to stimulate her slit, all the while shoving his tongue as far as he could into her anal opening. Weirdly enough, Dick wondered how no one had come back down to wonder what all noise was about. _

_Selina came very hard on him. The juices the poured from her flowed down his neck and body in streams. Dick tried to quickly suck them up to no real avail. He settled her down into the chair, and pushed his now aching cock along the entrance and touched the tips of Selina's round breasts with his fingers._

_Leaning in, Dick kissed Selina with all his might poured into her mouth as he entered her very slowly and deliberately. She sang out as he started to pound her over and over and over again. In between their moans of lust and cries of pleasure came screams of the other's name. _

_After a long time of fucking her, he pulled out and forced her into hips arms. She swiveled her muscular thighs around his hips and tied her delicate feet at the base of his spine. He pushed back into her heat. She felt like no other. Her inner pink muscles held him to her, as if to never let go. Her arms flew around his neck, scratching any flesh she could to draw him in more._

_They kept this pace for nearly an hour, both coming multiple times. For one final effort, Dick pushed until with a resounding shout he emptied himself into her. She shuddered from the feel of his sperm entering her womb._

_The couple cleaned themselves up and dressed. With another kiss, Batman and Catwoman left the cave together in the Batmobile._

* * *

The Cat sighed again as she jumped into the warehouse through the window. She ran at the goons, not yet knowing that she was pregnant. Selina would come to know it was Batman who left his seed in her, but she never found out which Batman it was.

* * *

**Awesome chapter in my opinion anyway. Send in requests for women I haven't(or for that matter, Nightwing hasn't already done.) Till next time, please R&amp;R!**


	3. Karen Starr (Power Girl)

**This series is a set on one-shots that will focus on Nightwing and the women of DC. Only Smut! I don't own DC at all, if I did, then all of the problems in it would be solved. Alas enjoy!**

**This pairing was asked for by MASSHERO-95 and cew1088**

**Setting: Starr Industries and Wayne Enterprises find an agreement on a huge deal. Hot office sex ensues.**

**Pairing: Karen Starr (Power Girl) / Dick Grayson (Nightwing)**

* * *

_"Wayne Enterprises and Starr Industries have reached an agreement on the new 10 billion dollar deal in which Wayne Enterprises will move their assets in the Republic of Qurac to Starr Industries." _The media coverage on the story was huge. Lois Lane was covering the story from top to bottom.

"Karen Starr and Bruce Wayne are shaking hands and showing the mutual friendship between the two close companies. Dick Grayson-Wayne is now speaking to Starr in what looks to be a very serious conversation," Lois Lane spoke animatedly as she watched what seemed to be a very professional conversation. It wasn't.

"You want to get out of here?" Karen asked Dick as they played the game of business. He smiled slightly, but shook his head.

"No. At least not yet. We'll wait till the press are gone."

"Why wait it out? They'll just keep this story in their headlines for at least a few weeks." She whispered with a hot look. Dick had half a mind to agree with her. His sexual frustration was getting out of hand. Literally. The pair continued waving and being civil toward the business men.

Lucius Fox spoke with Karen Starr while doing a round of final handshakes, "You and Dick can leave at any time. Oh, and he does have an office with sound proof walls."

He walked away, smirking at her gaping mouth. The press were leaving after the final release of the news. Karen found Dick in his office waiting for her.

Closing the door behind her, Karen said "That Fox guy is a sly fellow. He told me that you had sound proof walls."

"They only are sound proof when no one else is here." Dick said, coming around his desk and standing a few inches from the blonde alien.

"Then let's make some noise, " she whispered as their heads leaned closer to each other, her hands grabbing his tie to pull him in. They kissed without a sound. Karen kicked off her heels and using her Kryptonian strength, forced him to sit on his desk. She pulled away from him, causing to him to whimper sadly.

"This may be your office, but you play by my rules. Take off your shirt. "

Dick did as he was told, sometimes subordination was relaxing. Karen's too blue eyes widening, her pupils dilating in lust. His beautifully sculpted muscles shone out to her, being glazed by the white light above their heads.

"Now your pants, gone. I want to see if your underwear can hold you." Of course, she didn't need to see him naked to know every detail of him. she had seen his genitalia using her x-ray vision multiple times, as did her sisters Supergirl and Galatea. Admittedly, he was much more impressive than any other man she had encountered.

Dick removed his pants to allow freedom for the straining bulge. Using her heat vision, Karen carefully burned away his underwear. The heat of it caused him to moan loudly. Now, standing at attention was his erect cock. He wanted _so_ badly to just jump her right then, but he waited it out.

Karen walked over to him sexily and jutted out her hip to his face. Looking Dick in the eye, she smiled seductively. Her hands found the top button of her blouse and started to unbutton her self to him.

Dick drooled as he watched his goddess strip in front of him. Not even _Zatanna_ was this sexy when she did it for him! Moving backwards a little, Karen let her blouse slip from her shoulders onto the floor, her short blonde hair flying as she continued pulling her clothes off. She danced out of her clothes, moving around so that he could see every last millimeter of skin, every curve and muscle.

Oh god, he ached so much. Dick had no restraints to stop him for taking her right then and there. Yet, he stayed as still as he could with a predatory smile on his handsome face.

Karen's succulent breasts bounced joyously in front of him. Her hips moved to a song in her head as her ass shook with excitement as she continued dancing her erotic dance for him. She moved closer and closer to him. Karen then moved her hands around his neck. Gripping his head, she moved above him, her assets teasing him as she sat in the air. She gave him her hude lap dance. Her entrance barely brushing his needy erection causing wanton groans to emanate from his lips. His mouth latching onto the breasts in front of his eyes. Rau, above! She was stunning.

Dick grew tired of this foreplay and forced her shoulders down. Her entire body lit up as she was pushed onto his raging cock without hesitation. They screamed together at the sensation of it all. After growing used to the feeling, Karen started bouncing on his cock.

Her warm flesh gripped him like a child gripping his parents fingers. Holding him in her vice like grip, she felt him not wanting to leave. To leave him inside her without moving. Yet they pushed against each other, getting closer and closer. Moving their limbs around to feel every part of each other.

She moaned in heat as he pounded into her needy flesh. His fingers found her sensitive little bud, and teased it. Screaming in delight, she moved faster. Squeezing him for more pleasure, loving his cock in her womb.

Dick never felt so lightheaded before. I_t must be a Kryptonian thing_, he thought. He shouted her name to the heavens as they reached their climax simultaneously. Karen slowed her pace on him to a shuddering stop. Panting slightly, Dick pushed her off him and picked her up.

Moving to his desk, Dick kicked off everything and laid her down on her stomach. Karen's breasts were squished against the desk. He moved behind her, her legs still off the table.

Her blonde head tilted to the side, he saw how red she was. She almost looked asleep to him. Dick didn't like that. Not one bit. Growing in confidence and in cock, he smacked her left butt cheek. The reaction was instantaneous.

Quickly, Karen tried to move up, but Dick forced her down. He bent to level his eyes with her petals. All juicy and puffy, he gave a long lick of his tongue to her.

"Ohhhhh..." She purred. _This is the life_. Dick continued his worship of her. He licked, rubbed, nibbled at her pussy. It tasted like the nectar he once had at Themyscira.

All too soon for her, he stopped and stood back up. Moving his cock along her slit, he gathered up her juices and moved upwards. Her puckered anus protested from his head, but he pushed in. She tried to get up again, looking back at him. He looked to her face and knew that they both wanted it. With the silent permission, he forced his way in. Karen's scream shattered the glass windows.

Dick roared to her screams. He saw tears streaming down her beautiful face as he dug his way through her most private entrance. He reached over to wipe her tears away. Soon after a few thrusts, Karen's tears and pain turned to moans and whispers.

"Yes...oh Dick...perfection...con..quer yourrr...Power Girl..."

""My...Power Girl ... all mine!

Dick pulled out before he was about to climax. Quickly, Karen flipped around and forced her wet mouth on his blistering cock, pulling him in as far as she could go. He squirted into her throat. She tasted the salty liquid and tried not to gag on the sensation. It wasn't really appetizing, but it was Dick's and anything of him was far to precious to go to waste.

The couple collapsed together on the desk, not caring if anyone had heard them or saw them. They soon fell asleep, not knowing what would transpire next.

* * *

"_This is Lois Lane reporting right outside the door to Dick Grayson's office. Audible screams and moans were heard coming from this room. Who knows if Grayson took in a house guest, but Karen Starr was last seen with Grayson." _Lois continued as she read off the monitor.

Feeling a bit courageous, Lois boldly pushed against the door, and found the nude forms of Dick and Karen on the desk. _Wow, Grayson took my husband's cousin_, Lois thought.

The cameraman quickly started to take pictures and video, this was going to make headline news all over the world.

* * *

**Well, sorry that took forever. I have been quite busy with school work, anyway that's not a real excuse. I'll be back soon enough. Remember: review, send a pm, follow, favorite, etc etc.**


	4. Louise Lincoln (Killer Frost)

**This series is a set of one-shots that will focus on Nightwing and the women of DC. Only Smut! I don't own DC at all, if I did, then all of the problems in it would be solved. Alas enjoy!**

**Setting: Killer Frost is trying to destroy equatorial lands around the Earth. Nightwing is called in as backup.**

**Pairing: Louise Lincoln (Killer Frost)/ Dick Grayson (Nightwing)**

* * *

"Well, look who it is. The Ice Queen, " muttered the red clad hero Flash. Wally watched Killer Frost continue her campaign of terror over the tropical islands of Indonesia and the other East Indies. "Why did she have to take the KF initials?"

Her path of destruction continued, ice flowed and gushed over the lands and sea as easily as water over the beach. The Flash recognized what options he had and tactics to pursue. The land and sea was being swallowed up too quickly for him to heat them back to normal by friction using his speed. He also had to take down Frosty over there.

"Nightwing, come in!"

"Flash! What is it? I'm kinda busy, " replied the voice of his best friend Dick Grayson.

"Oh sorry, are you fighting anything evil or malicious?"

"No, I'm on a date with Amy's cousin. Again, what do you want?" His voice was much more irritated.

"Who is Amy? She hot, she have any other cousins or siblings with nice curves-"

"Ugh, I was under the impression I was talking to Wally, not Roy."

"Well, I am having a huge problem with KF here, " Wally quickly went back to business.

"She's your daughter, what do you want me to do about it?"

"Not Kid Flash, Killer Frost is turning Indonesia into Greenland, and I have a secret account in Singapore ... never mind that last bit."

"Get the Kryptonians to help out, they do have heat vision, get Atom, Shazam, Black Lightning, Firestorm, I don't care just not me. Honestly Wally, sometimes I wonder if you do have a brain. Get the fishies to drown her. The entire Earth's heroes at your beck and call, and you pick the only one on a date."

"But they can't take her off a course like you can. I am fighting a girl, and I need the best person who is always on good terms with women, " he finished lamely. He could feel the anger from Dick emerging from the earpiece under his cowl.

"..."

"Dick?"

"..."

"You there?"

"Fuck off, Wally. Or else Linda will be a widow."

"I guess I'll have to handle this all on my own."

* * *

"Sorry about that. That was my friend Wally, he needed advice for his daughter on puberty, " Dick easily lied to his date. His captain had set him up with her cousin, since he was dumped by his then girlfriend Barbara Gordon over his line of work.

"Oh, that is always tough to deal with. I remember when Amy asked me for help when her son found out about cooties." Candice Rohrbach said sympathetically. "Though I can't imagine why, seeing as I have no children. You?"

"No, although I do have three younger brothers and two little sisters back in Gotham. They are all unique in their own ways."

The two sat and talked animatedly for a while, during which Dick could here the constant sounds of battle in his hidden earpiece. After another hour or so of eating their dinner and relaying their goodbyes, Dick left Bludhaven for Indonesia in the Batwing.

* * *

"Okay Flash, I'm here... Flash? You alive?" Receiving no further reply, Nightwing moved deeper into the frozen land of the once tropical island. He found villagers and others and started gaining more help with the help of the rest of the league and foreign aid.

He found a small child in the frozen tundra. Nightwing quickly got her out and started warming her up with his body heat, her blue skin warming up. This one was lucky.

"Kal go ahead and clean the rest of the place up. Maybe even move as much of the ice as possible to the polar regions or Kilimanjaro, we all know those places need the ice. Power Girl, Supergirl, Superboy, go with him. Atom find Flash, I will go alone and deal with Frost, myself."

"You can't order us around, Nightwing. You are not leader of anyone anymore. Go back to Bludhaven, we can take care of this ourselves." Wonder Woman dismissed.

"Flash contacted me first, now I will do what my friend needed me to do. Diana, go back and take care of the people. I, unlike you, have a very good track record of being a leader and am the best tracker here."

Without waiting for a response, he left for Jakarta's coldest region.

Walking down a path, his sensors indicated a faint warmth surrounded by the coldest temperature of the area. This had to either be a victim who was struggling to survive or Lousie Lincoln, the Killer Frost.

She sat on a rather beautifully sculpted throne of ice, small flakes of snow led up to her throne, as if they were a flower adorned path.

"Nightwing, I would think the League would send a meta against me. " Frost looked at the handsome hero. "But I suppose you'll do for now. Argh!"

A collective number of spikes rose from the ground where Nightwing stood. He evaded the icicles easily as he hopped from one to the other, trying to reach her. Frost continued her assault against him. Soon Nightwing grew tired of these attack and fired wingdings at her from the ceiling. Grappling hook in his gauntlets, he fired at the top of her throne.

One of his projectiles hit her shoulder, cutting through her skin. She hissed in fury, but had to jerk away as her throne was toppled by his form. Before she could get up and attack her body was slammed into the ground and a hot breath tickled her lovely neck.

"Your brain must really be frozen if you try to underestimate me. Now we can do this the easy way or the hard way." She gasped as he pressed his fingers on her wounded shoulder. She concentrated on a new spike to stab his head as he straddled her on her back. Dick figured she would do this and bit at her ear, drawing blood. She gasped in pain. All thoughts of anger leaving as he controlled her body. Her body betrayed her as she wanted to moan so badly. Pain was intoxicating and could be _so_ pleasurable.

Nightwing smirked to no one. He felt up and down her body, while he shifted on top of her lithe form. "I'm gonna fuck you until you can only feel heat."

Receiving a wanton moan in response, Dick slid off her costume and tossed it off to the side. He forced her onto the her back and kissed her directly on the mouth. She froze before the sensation of his experienced mouth and tongue explored her wet cavern, responding eagerly, her arms wrapped around his neck pulling him closer, her soft mounds pushing against his chest.

Occasionally releasing for oxygen the two quickly resumed their earnest kissing. Nightwing licked past her lips and wrapped his tongue on her cold tongue, sucking on it. It was honeslty like sucking on a icicle, a moving, flexible icicle. Breaking away from her, she whimpered in frustration at the loss of heat from her mouth.

She quickly groaned as he licked and flattened his tongue against her pulse point. Lousie sighed when his tongue sucked on the base of her neck. Nightwing bit her throat and suckled her slender neck everywhere. Every nip and lick caused his woman to writhe and hiss in pleasure. Her eyes rolling into her head, he began fondling and nuzzling her breasts. Killer Frost melted against his wonderful fingers, fully surrendering her body to the magnificent man on top of her.

Her nipples were a dark blue on her lighter skin. His erection made itself painfully known as he gazed upon her breasts with such an intensity, heat rushed to her face. He tweaked each nipple in turn, watching her face contort happily. It was working, his lips sucked her nipples and kissed her peaks with power and hunger. He groped her breasts and fondled them with such care, it was impossible for her to still keep from her felt her juices gush on his uniform and he stopped and grinned at her.

"Someone's hasn't been taken care of for a long time. Let me help you relax." Killer Frost blushed furiously. Nightwing began to kiss down her body, twirling his tongue in her bellybutton, and trail it down to her sweet spot. She glistened like a flower in bloom.

Hands on her hips, Dick took her petals in his mouth, sucking like there was no tomorrow. He lapped at her pussy, spreading the petals with his fingers, his teeth nibbling at her clitoris. Frost screamed out and yelled his name to the heavens. "Oh yes...ahhh... N-Nightw... wing! NIGHTWING! OH, YESSSSS!"

Her orgasm came back in full force. She gripped his midnight black hair as he held on for dear life, looking up at her with those blue eyes. She gave away again just looking at him.

He kissed in between her thighs and ass, gripping it in his hands. He smacked her ass and she yelped as he forced her onto her front. Ass up in the air he licked her anus, fingering the puckered hole, he inserted a finger into the tightest hole, at the same time he fisted her pussy. She screamed in pain and slammed her fist into the frozen ground, sending a crack down the ice. The pain was terrible and felt awful, but he moved his digits in and out, making the tender woman writhe with pleasure. Her fourth orgasm came and he lapped it all up in one final lick of both her anus and vagina.

She grabbed his face and kissed him with full force when he stood up. She took an icicle and cut his costume off, leaving him in full glory to her. He sighed as he felt his cock be relieved from its confines. She grabbed his cock and squeezed. "ARGHH, " he yelled as the cold hand gripped his cock and choked it. She kept his cock in her deathgrip and moved her small hand up and down. She used her left hand to fondle his balls with squeezed lightly as well. He nearly fell at the pleasure of it all, goosebumps appeared all over his body.

She had him now. Smirking, she moved herself onto her knees. Frost pressed a kiss to the side of his dick. Looking up at him, she swirled her tongue around the head. Moving his pistoned cock to her lips, he was engulfed halfway. He nearly came right then and there as his cock met a very cold mouth and tongue. She bobbed her head as much as she could on his cock, grazing the organ with her teeth and tongue.

Gripping her hair, he pounded down her mouth. Her eyes widened and tried to keep up with her lover. "No, I will not come in your mouth."

Nightwing pulled her off and lifted her in his arms. Wrapping her ankles around his neck, he slammed her down on his cock. The hero and villainess screamed at the sensation. His large heat and her tight frozen cave were a feeling neither could ever comprehend. He never felt so alive, but in this cold woman. He wasn't in love, just never had such a strange partner. Keeping it together somehow, they bounced against each other, yelling and groaning. He bounced her on him for an hour before he switched her around stayed on his back. He watched as she forced herself up and down on his cock. Her blue skin was alive and her beautiful back to him, he saw perfection in this Ice Queen.

She met her first orgasm with him within her. "Ugh, ungh, oh yesss, soooo goood... oh Nightwing... big cock, big big cock.."

"Yes, Frost, just like that you scandalous woman... you like that? I'll... show you more ... any dayyy.."

His dick clenched painfully and came in her, his rush of semen going in her womb with easy against the frigid suction on his cock. She felt his cum in her and slowed down to pump more into her. They rested together in each others arms without any words. Panting heavily and hearts racing, Nightwing kissed Frost lightly on the lips, before getting his costume back on. Killer Frost took the initiative and also got dressed.

As soon as the last article of clothing was on, a neck brace was strapped to her neck, stopping all of her powers. Nightwing grabbed her arms and put them behind her back and cuffed her.

She looked so betrayed and angry, he said "It's not personal, strictly business."

Pushing her to the door of her new palace, he stopped her and whistled. Various heroes appeared from all sides and Dick allowed some to escort her to her prison.

She looked at him the whole time, before throwing herself back at him for a passionate kiss. "Call me!"

Guy Gardner looked at him in amusement. "Dog."

"No. More like Hunk Wonder." Hawkgirl said from her perch on the destroyed throne.

* * *

**Sorry for the ridiculously long wait. I really appreciate you all being patient with me. Anyway I am going to do these one-shots by alternating heroines and villainesses with Grayson. Send a review, pm, fav, follow, etc etc. Tell me what you want to see next.**


	5. Artemis Crock (Artemis)

**This series is a set of one-shots that will focus on Nightwing and the women of DC. Only Smut! I don't own DC at all, if I did, then all of the problems in it would be solved. Alas enjoy!**

**This pairing was asked for by Delta808th, cew1088, and Looneybottoms. **

**Setting: Wally is now dating Linda, Dick comforts Artemis after a night out.**

**Pairing: Artemis Crock (Artemis) / Dick Grayson (Nightwing)**

* * *

"Keep the drinks coming!" A young blonde woman slurred to the bar keeper. Her long hair disheveled, and her makeup a mess, Artemis Crock was just that. A mess. Her beautiful grey eyes were red and a dull hue to its natural sparkling colour. Hand on her beer, she drank deeply, relishing the alcohol down her throat. The burn felt good and the buzz even better. It was easy to see why sad people chose to drink the problems away.

"I think you've had enough, Arty." A strong voice broke through her drunken state. Clear blue eyes blurred her vision, but she knew those eyes anywhere. Dick Grayson, one of her best friends.

"Oh hey Dick, whatcha doing here?" She began to say clearly. She couldn't look like this in front of Dick, what would he think of her? Or worse, what if he told anyone else? Strong hands pushed her back in her seat.

"Artemis, here is what I'm gonna do. I'm gonna pay your tab and then I'm taking you home."

The blonde beauty giggled. "Little Dicky is trying to get little ole' me into bed with him. How cute. " Her giggling continued.

Signaling the waiter for her bill, Dick sat next to her. After paying her tab, Dick pulled her into his arms and walked her to his car.

Slinging her into the back seat, he secured her and got into the driver's seat. Dick decided to head out to the mansion. After all Alfred made very good hangover food.

Watching in his rear view mirror, he saw the poor girl, passed out in his car.

* * *

_My head,_ Artemis thought when she woke up to a splitting headache. _Where am I? What happened?_

Only then did she notice the room she was asleep in. _Egyptian cotton, silk sheets, marble floor? Ugh, Grayson._

Artemis got out of the bed and looked for some clothes, in the chest of drawers, she saw clothes that looked brand new and were the right size. She took them without complaint and left for the luxurious bathroom. After a lovely shower and freshing herself up, Artemis headed down to the dining room, looking much more presentable than the previous night.

"Ah, Miss Crock. May I interest you in some lovely chocolate chip pancakes this morning?" Inquired Alfred, butler to the Wayne household.

"That would be great Alfred, thanks. Oh and where-"

"Master Richard is eating right now with Master Timothy. Follow me" Alfred began to walk away curtly, causing the girl to hasten to catch up.

"Well what about-"

"Master Richard has clothes ready for any of his mistresses or friends that show up. Master Bruce also."

Frowning and slightly disturbed, Artemis remained silent the rest of the way to the room. Dick and Tim were right there, eating large stacks of fresh pancakes.

"Humf, Augty, " Dick said through a mouthful of gooey food.

"Master Richard, it is inappropriate to talk with your mouthful to a lady, " scolded the English gentleman.

Gulping down the rest, Dick gave a megawatt smile to Alfred. "Sorry Alfie."

Muttering incoherent words, Alfred left them all alone.

"So, " Dick directed at Artemis. "Want to talk about Wally?"

Direct as always, Grayson. Tim stood up and left saying lightly, "This is between you two."

"Fine, you want to talk? I'll talk. It's just... how can he get over us so quickly?" Artemis whispered, "I m-mean, doesn't ... didn't he care about me at a-all?"

"Oh Arty, " Dick said, coming around the table to wrap his strong arms around her shaking body. She leaned into it and hugged him back. Despite her sadness, she tearfully smiled up at Dick. "Guess, I sh-should stay traught over this, right?"

He hugged her tighter, twirling his fingers in her hair, massaging her scalp. The act soothed her and relieved her hangover a bit more. She sobbed even harder into his shirt, wetting the fabric and feeling even worse for dumping her problems on him.

"No Artemis Crock. You can stay as distraught as you need. All I can tell you is that Wally does care about you. He just-" She jumped out of his arms and glared at him.

"He what?! What Dick? Tell me, I can take it!" She shouted at him to continue and he complied with her wish.

"He didn't love you like I do."

The silence was deafening. Not a single bat stirred in the manor. She gaped at him for a few seconds, though it felt like minutes. She finally sputtered, "You what?! YOU love ME!? How can you be so ridiculous? This is crazy, you don't love me! You pity me! Oh I get! You're all 'I'm Dick Grayson, I can get all the women in the world if I make them feel good for a bit.' Well, Dick, I am NOT some girl. I can kick your ass in seconds if I wanted. I am Artemis Crock! I DO NOT WANT PITY!"

She screamed louder and louder. Her usual gravely voice becoming that of a shrill banshee. After her rant, she panted as if she _had_ just sparred against him.

"You done? Well I am not like you say, Crock. I am a person with feelings. I don't care about sex, it was me who took care of you. I understand. No one has EVER loved me. I am just a resource for money. I am just a fucking gypsy. I get it. I am nothing to anyone. Not to Bruce, nor you or anyone else."

She didn't say anything. She just looked at him. While she had ranted, he stayed barely above a whisper. He sat back done and set his eyes on his food. The blonde woman remained silent.

"Aren't you going to say anything?"

Silence.

"You can leave at any time. It's fine by me. Just don't tell me I'm anything."

"Dick, I don't pity you. But I am angry at you. For all I know, you could be lying to me. I'm gonna leave and sort my life out, but I'll give you this." She moved around the table shoved him to the ground. Her lips were on his in an instant.

He didn't understand, but he didn't question it. She bit his lower lip, drawing blood. Her tongue licked at his lips like a small kitten and she forced her way in. Artemis explored his mouth, not breaking away.

He fought back with vigor. Forcing her on her back, Dick pushed his weight on her, moving his hips into her. Drawing moans out of her, her muscled legs wrapped around his hips, ankles grinding into his lower back.

His strong arms forced her thinner arms to the sides and his lowered his head to kiss her neck, quickly finding her most sensitive point right under her right earlobe. She sighed out loud, only feeling the pleasure of the man on top of her. Even though it was Dick, it seemed more like a one night stand that was going to fuck her brains out.

He scooped her up and carried her to his bedroom, his hot mouth never leaving her skin. This was the first time she ever saw his room. Posters of the Flying Graysons and his family were expertly hung on the walls, even ones of heroes logos like Superman, Batman, Flash and strangely He-Man scattered the room.

"Mmm, oh yesss" Artemis moaned aloud when Dick forced them both on the bed and his fingers groped her ass through her leggings. Ripping the cotton fabric, Dick slapped her ass, causing Artemis to yelp. He continued to smack her ass until it was very red with his hand prints scorching the skin.

Getting off of her, Dick started to unclothe himself. Stripping down to nothing, Dick made his way back to the bed and with a growl said, "Get naked. Now."

Not waiting for her, he forcefully stripped her of her garments, not caring if they tore or remained intact. He gasped at her nude form. Her perfect hourglass figure was to be revered. Not a blemish on her skin, while his was marred with battle scars and bruises. Climbing on top of her he gently suckled her right breast's nipple. The pink nub on her left breast ached to be sucked as well, but she would have to wait.

Artemis gasped and arched her body into him. Her face flushed from the pleasure her sensitive nipple received. His right hand reached up and fondled her needy left breast and massaged. Squeezing the wonderful flesh, her nipple puckered out even more. Moving his ministrations to her other nipple, Artemis moaned at the loss of contact on her now cold right breast, but was rewarded with love right next to her heart.

Dick moved his mouth over her entire upper area and began to make a move with his lips that were similar to that of a suction cup. She giggled despite herself. He smirked at her and blew on both tips. She whimpered at the act. Moving down her body, Dick lifted her lower body to him and moved along her wet silky slit with a digit.

"Ohhhh Dick, " groaned the woman above him, drawing out his name. He loved the feeling of her. Exploring her vagina with his fingers, he watched her face as it contorted and memorized the reactions of what he did and where he did it.

Her glistening jewel was _so_ puffy and desirable, he gave it a quick, flat-tongued lick. Artemis screamed his name.

He roared and pounced her, his raging cock filling her so much, that she sang into the air, moving in and out they held onto each other and fucked with earnest. She felt his pounding member ripping her uterus and was oh so _thick_ in her heat.

"Ugnh, soooo... goooo.. oodd! _Love it_! " Their tangled limbs were a sight close to an insane monster. Their bodies, while so different couldn't fit better together. Her creaming pussy forced his cock into a fit, making him move faster in and out of her. His balls deep cock smacked in and out of her. His testicles hurt very badly with every whack to the edges of her entrance. His mind was so fucking empty, his eyes were popping in and out of reality. Their screams disrupting the household.

Minutes later, they climaxed together just like taking out bad guys simultaneously.

Panting slightly from the welcoming morning sex, Dick spoke first.

"What was that? Not that I am complaining or anything, but ... wow."

"You're definitely better than Wally. Fast is great, but it doesn't make for good honest sex."

"Let's not talk about Wally or Babs or Roy or any other redhead ever again, " Dick muttered into her hair. "Or anyone else for that matter."

"Unhg, agreed. Up for round two?" She groan as his cock accidentally reinserted itself in her as he shifted off her.

"Later, it was still a long night." A final kiss and both closed their eyes.

Together they fell into a blissful sleep in each others arms. Neither being alone ever again.

* * *

**I reedited the ending on this one. Send a pm, review, fav, follow, etc etc for the next female Dick'll fuck.**


	6. Talia al Ghul

**This series is a set of one-shots that will focus on Nightwing and the women of DC. Only Smut! I don't own DC at all, if I did, then all of the problems in it would be solved. Alas enjoy!**

**This pairing was asked for by guest (23 April 2014), guest (3 June 2014) and SuperiorSpiderX**

**Setting: Talia gives Dick a little incentive for Damian's training and stay in the Manor. **

**Pairing: Talia al Ghul / Dick Grayson **

* * *

The mansion stood as proudly as it had the first day she had ever seen it. Quickly the brunette made her way up the walkway to the large oak doors that stood there for decades. Politely, Talia knocked on the door. A few moments late. Alfred opened the door to see the Heir to the Demon before him.

"Miss al Ghul, how pleasant to see you again under amiable circumstances, " Alfred coolly said to the woman who had hurt his family for many years.

"Alfred, be a good butler and call your master. He has a visitor that does not like to be kept waiting." Like that he was dismissed.

Alfred opened to door wider and stepped aside for Talia to walk in. Closing the door, he led her to the main room and went to get the man of the house.

Talia looked up at the portrait of Bruce Wayne above the fireplace. His glare seemed to go through her. As if he was still watching her every move, waiting to strike.

Her eyes snapped to the entrance where Richard Grayson Wayne stood looking at the immortal. He walked over to her, fists clenched but a calm look on his handsome face.

"Gypsy, how nice to see you. How much you have grown." she sneered at him. He walked closer to the beauty that attracted his adoptive father.

"I am now Batman, Talia and I will not be spoken to like that, you witch." The self proclaimed Batman stood up right in front of her. He wasn't as tall or as muscular as his father was, but he was certainly much more menacing.

Never one to back down, Talia looked up into his angry eyes. With a smirk, she stretched on her toes to whisper in his ear, "You are the Batman now. Gypsy, I want you to give me something in return for my child. I want you to prove to me that you are capable of... _protecting_ Damian. He is young and foolish. He needs someone to take care of him. Now, are you willing to accept my terms?"

Her face had gotten closer to his; her lips ghosting up his neck and over his cheek. he pushed her away from him.

"I don't need to prove anything to you. You ceded all rights to Damian. You are unimportant. Talia, get out of my home."

"You dare to speak to me that way! You will pay, " and she lunged at him with daggers in her palms. He moved away and drew his own escrima sticks. They clashed and moved around with great speed. Her daggers were accurate but, not able to pierce him. Dick retaliated with power. She was an ancient warrior, but he was greater in power and strength.

Her left arm thrust up, the glinting blade slicing upwards in an unforgiving arc.

"Ah, " Dick huffed as the blade met contact with his chin. Blood trickled down the deep cut. Dick flipped backwards and landed in a crouch position. He stepped into the darkness of the room and vanished. The light from the fireplace died completely and Talia was left alone.

"How cute of you, gypsy. Imitating your father won't get you anywhere in this fight. Stop being a coward." Her words met silence, as expected. Walking a few steps she slashed at the air behind her. She touched nothing.

Talia closed her eyes and tried to hear movement. A rustle came to her side and she attacked nothing. Quickly, the demoness was shoved to the ground and had a strong body on top her. Her daggers cast away, she tried fighting hand to hand. Dick was too strong, he over powered her and forced her to her defeat.

"You fell in love with Bruce for a reason. Was it this reason?" He kissed her neck, grazing for her pulse point.

_No way! This was not happening_, Talia tried to convince herself. His hot mouth sucked on her weakness. Talia moaned without meaning to. She was putty in his hands now.

"Is this what he would do?" His tongue licked under her ear. "Am I better?"

Dick ripped her jacket off and Talia helped him out of his dress shirt. They kissed passionately, tongues moving against each other in filthy need. The man taking his father's lover, pushed her onto the couch and straddled her core. Talia opened her legs and welcomed him. Her lithe arms grasped at his neck drawing him in for more searing kisses. They explored each other's mouths, not caring if they were enemies. However, Dick pushed himself off of her. She frowned at him, hurt by his action. But Dick grabbed her by her waist and pulled her into his arms. She squealed her surprise before her arms wrapped around his neck.

Holding her by her back and behind her knee, Dick carried her off to his bedroom, Bruce's old room.

Kicking open the door, the two kissed again before Dick threw her on the bed, somehow taking her tight fitting jeans. Just in her shirt and surprisingly no underwear, Talia looked at lustfully, not truly seeing Dick but wanting it to be Bruce.

Dick looked at her glistening petals in the moonlight shining through the window. His breath hitched. She looked as good a meal as any he had ever seen. She was a darker hue of pink, the colour darkening as the nerves curled out, leaving a light pink centre.

"Aren't you going to take me, gypsy?" Talia sneered at him. That was not the right thing to say. Dick took off his clothes tantalizngly slowly. Her breath became more and more ragged as each article came off. Damn it, she needed him and needed him now!

His cock escaped its confines and presented itself to her in a full display of pride. The bulbous head swelled like a crown on a king. A long bluish vein led from the base to the engorged tip. Just by looking at it, she knew it was longer than Bruce's, but not nearly as thick.

Dick smiled when he saw her eyes widen at the sight of his member. "What's wrong Talia? Not what you were expecting?"

Clearly not. He got on top of the bed and pulled her by her feet towards him, the action dragging her shirt up and he saw her full breasts with her pink nipples erect. Dick grabbed her arms and held them above her head. Her slender neck smoothed over as she turned her head to the side.

Dick accepted the invitation and moved his velvety tongue to the base of her throat and flattened the muscle, trailing it to her beautiful breasts.

He pleasured her ample bosom, suckling and licking away. He moved his right hand to her left breast and caressed it with care. Kneading it, her pleasure started to build up at her core. She moaned her pleasure so that Dick may understand just what he was doing to her.

Dick moved his fingers over her skin, down her belly to her entrance. His index finger traced her lips and her nub was tickled by his thumb. Her moans urged his fingers more franticall, gauging her reaction for more or less. The thumb stayed in its place with her clitoris, Dick inserted his index and middle finger in her and explored her love hole.

She was boiling on the inside, Dick found. Her intoxicating moans and groans were nothing to feeling the inside of her. With a smirk and searing kiss to her belly button, Dick moved his cerulean eyes to where he caused her the most pleasure.

He added his ring finger inside of her hole. He stretched his pinky to her anus. He rubbed her puckered hole with his pinky while his thumb caressed her clit and the middle fingers partied inside her vagina. His eyes traveled to her face which was flushed more than Kory had ever been. Dick loved the power he had over this woman.

Talia's eyes were close to popping out of her head, _never_ had Bruce done this to her. This gypsy was a sex god that Bruce certainly wasn't.

"You like that? You like what I do to you?"

A positive whimper escaped her lips.

"Tell me how you feel when I do this to you. Tell me what you feel." He growled at her.

His mouth joined the digits on their assault to her lower half. His hot tongue whipped out to lick around her inner thighs.

The demoness's fingers scraped his scalp. The nails broke and cut into his skull, moving past his thick, wavy locks of ebony hair.

She screamed what she felt as she writhed on the bed, her legs flailed around, allowing her newfound lover more access to her body. Her tan arms were frozen stiff with her hands grappling his head.

Dick didn't feel any pain from her ministrations to his head. Blood trickled forgotten through his hair. Her musky scent and her juices her delicious on his face, her love juicies trailed his perfect throat and chest.

Dick grabbed her tanned, muscular legs and flipped her whole body onto her frontside. He removed his hand and stuck his cum covered hand in front of face and shoved it into her mouth so that she may taste what she was like. His other hand gripped her silky hair and forced her head up. Dick used his new leverage to bite her ass cheeks quickly, igniting an indignant and yet pleasure filled squeal.

His powerful legs moved up and his erection fucked her pussy with a mind of its own. She screamed out his name along with several curses.

He smirked to himself, this fuck was ironically for her son. While gross to think about, it was necessary to protect him from Talia.

He continued to fuck her restlessly. He dominated her body as much as she dominated her power over the world.

She continued her screaming to no real use, he would fuck her whether she liked it or not. He didn't care for her pleasure, but she wasn't in any position to really fight him for dominance. For once, she _loved_ being dominated like this. Her fears and worries away as this man claimed her fiercely. This wasn't sweet like her first time with Bruce, it was _so_ nice to just let go.

This was one thing she knew she would want again. Then again, what's to stop her from having a relationship with Dick as she had with Bruce. At least she would try.

* * *

**On my profile is a poll for this story. The poll is about where this story will be able to be accessed on the site. Should it be a comic for which of these categories Batman, DC Superheroes, JL, or Nightwing? It seems a bit silly since I have it as a JL fic, but I keep on moving it back and forth between the four. Feedback is much appreciated and I can get you your smut much more quickly if you help me with the poll and anything underneath this paragraph.**

**Sorry it took so long on this one. Send a pm, review, fav, follow, etc etc for the next female you want to read about next with Richard Grayson.**


	7. Diana Prince (Wonder Woman)

**This series is a set of one-shots that will focus on Nightwing and the women of DC. Only Smut! I don't own DC at all, if I did, then all of the problems in it would be solved. Alas enjoy!**

**This pairing was asked for by MASSHERO-95, jks19714, guest (June 3), and guest (November 10).**

**Setting: Wonder Woman asks Nightwing to dinner to discuss a few issues as well as Donna.**

**Pairing: Diana of Themyscira (Wonder Woman) / Dick Grayson (Nightwing)**

* * *

A muscular figure walked down a long and quiet corridor. The man in black and blue made his steps firm, walking with a purpose. The sound of his steps echoed along the empty halls. All of a sudden, his com link went off.

"Nightwing. You are relieved of duty." The voice of Black Lightning came through his ear.

"Thanks, Black Lightning. I'm on my way out." Nightwing strolled to the nearest zeta tube to his home in Blüdhaven.

"Nightwing! Wait!" A lovely female voice stopped him from leaving throught the portal. Wonder Woman was flying towards him and she gracefully landed on both feet easily in front of him.

"Yes, Wonder Woman? What can I do for you?" She smiled a perfect smile to him.

"Well, I want to know if you are hungry. I think it would be wonderful to go out and eat some food and discuss some things we need to talk about. What do you say?"

Dick contemplated the beautiful heroine for a moment. "Of course, what do you say we change into civvies and go out?"

"No, let's just go out now! I'm a bit starved, you see." She quickly sputtered. Noticing her silent pleading from her light blue eyes, he agreed, albeit a little confused and alarmed.

They stepped through the portal to New York City. The bustling city was alive and crowded as usual. The pair stepped out of the used telephone booth, which was the disguise of the zeta tube.

The heroes walked out to the street and walked with the crowd as if there was nothing abnormal about them. People stared and got out of their way. The staring people started making noise and taking pictures and videos. Children squealed as men salivated at the sight of the gorgeous heroine and women eyed the most precious eye candy himself, Nightwing. Wonder Woman slid Nigtwing's arm through hers and continued on, looking like a happy couple on a date. Wait a minute...

"Are we on a date, D?" Dick asked his partner, quietly enough that the crowd didn't notice.

"They were gonna gossip anyway. Besides, maybe this will motivate Barbara into your arms." She teased him with a winning smile. He laughed half-heartedly at that.

"Oh, if only." He muttered.

She led him on to Masa, an extremely high end Japanese restaurant in Time Warner Center. The establishment had only 26 seats and there was no menu.

"This place is crazy pricey, Diana." Dick said to her.

"Like they'll turn us away. Come on, live a little." She pulled him in through the doors and immediately folks were ready to bolt so as to give up their chairs for the heroes. Chef Masa ran from his place at the bar to greet them.

"A table in the corner please, not the bar. Thank you, Chef." The heroes went to their table. People gasped and started to take pictures much like the bystanders outside did.

Dick and Diana sat down and began to talk. "So what is going on, D? What is the real reason you asked me here?"

Dick got straight to the point.

"I want to talk about Donna." Diana's beautiful blue eyes bore into his with worry and concern, but most importantly trust and honesty.

Dick leaned his head towards her across the table. "I see. What is the exact problem?"

"I've thought about getting Donna out of the Titans and actually replacing her in a new team."

"I don't understand. What? I don-" Diana grabbed his hands quickly in her own and entwined their fingers together. The noise quieted all of a sudden, but the pictures and videos kept going.

"I'm not the only one who is thinking about this. Arthur is. So are Martian Manhunter, Green Arrow, and even Icon."

Nightwing was furious. He growled out "So you don't even care about Donna? I would never of suspected that that you would be capable of such thoughts. GA, Batman and Aquaman are one thing seeing as they never cared about us, but you? Frankly I'm not really surprised."

He made to leave, but Diana grabbed his arm and forced him back down, her Amazonian strength crushing his limb. He glared at her.

"That is not what is going on. The League wants to make a new team of younger heroes, not to replace the Titans, but as an extension of all up and coming junior heroes. I want Donna to lead this team. If not, then we want you to lead and Donna will take my place as Wonder Woman. I will leave for Themyscira and retire permanently."

He said nothing as he contemplated this. "Why leave? The Titans have the same purpose as does this team."

"The Titans are now a separate organization. Now the Justice League, Justice Society, and Titans are all on equal footing. No discrimination between them. What is your take?"

"You still have not answered by question."

She sighed, "Nothing gets by you. I'm over 80 years old. I've been doing this hero business for over half a century. I want to settle down and take my responsibilitis as the Pricncess of Themyscira. I owe my family that much. Even if I am immortal."

"Then I'll do it. You have always been kind to me, a _wonderful _role model and all." He teased truthfully. Diana openly giggled at that.

"I really appreciate that, Dick. Thank you. You know I never approved of you becoming a hero at the age you did, and I made sure that everyone knew that. I could always tell that you were lonely so I decided to show Donna the world of man. All five of you were lonely. Mentors know these things, even if we don't always show how much we love you kids." Diana said to him.

Nightwing smiled.

* * *

His lips smashed against hers, his body forcing hers against the door to her apartment.

His gloved hands groped her curvaceous body, forcing himself between her tanned, silky thighs.

"Mmm, " she moaned out when his tongue urged her ruby lips apart, delving into her warm cavern. Their tongues wrestled for dominance. The immortal and world class acrobat kissed passionately against the formers door. Her arms circled around his neck, drawing him in more. Their noses nudged when deepening the kiss. She tasted so sweet, he never wanted to let go of the kiss. They pulled away to gasp for air.

She took his hand and tugged him from her doorway towards her bedroom. Once they had crossed the threshold she forced him onto the bed and said "Strip."

Immediately Dick tossed his mask aside to reveal his cerulean eyes. He smirked evenly, "I'd rather strip you out of that leotard."

"I'd like to see you try." Diana grinned back at him, blushing from the intensity of his gaze. She involuntarily shivered. Dick used his foot to twist her legs around and fall on top of him, her back arching on his chest when she felt his obvious arousal.

"Ohhh" She moaned out loud as his soft hands clung to her supple breasts. Dick flipped them both so that he was on top of her. Dick used his hands to stroke up and down her legs.

"Your legs are so soft, did you know that? So muscular and flawless, but so soft." She groaned at his words of worship. He took off her boots and gently placed them on the floor.

Dick climbed back on the bed and grabbed her feet. He kissed each individual toe and all over her feet. Diana squirmed around on the bed, loving the feeling of his care. He kissed up her calves and licked the inside of her knee. She giggled, having forgotten how ticklish she was under her knees. In the back of her mind, Diana was sad that she had forgotten something so simple about herself.

He continued his ministrations on her legs and kissed her inner thighs, listening closely to her shorter breaths and little whimpers. The he did something she didn't expect at all; he closed his teeth over her skin and bit down.

She gave out startled yelp. Her blue eyes glared at him, gazing at his handsome face. He grinned a winning smile at her. Her leotard was still on, as was his entire uniform, sans his mask.

Dick shrugged off her glare and pulled her leotard down her legs very slowly. Diana grabbed the bedpost in order to make it easier to remove her uniform.

Her breasts popped out of their confines first. They weren't large, but they were a respectable size, as tan as the rest of her flesh with dark pink peaks. They were perfectly round and full.

Dick ripped her suitdown her legs and threw them away. Within seconds, he was nude and pouncing on her. Dick's arousal was much bigger than she anticipated.

He grew before her very eyes, his thickness swelled to the engorged purple tip. The beautiful slit had a trickle of precum dripping out of it.

More heat pooled in her core. That cock was hers and she liked it very much. Diana took his stiff member in her hand and began to stroke it up and down. He groaned loudly at her motion.

She smiled at his reaction, loving his noises. She pulled him down to her, using his member to pull him. The dark haired beauty put his tip to her velvety entranced and nearly came right there.

He felt so good to her, with his cock just barely grazing her love hole.

Blue eyes met blue eyes. Dick pushed into her body, groaning at the feeling. Diana whimpered at the invading thickness.

Then, Dick felt a barrier. A barrier that he was used to feeling when he started to experiment in his own sex life. The immortal Princess Diana was a virgin.

Dick looked back into her eyes. She blushed under his intense gaze and nodded. He pushed his hips forward. Her hymen broke and she bled over cock. her screams resonated in his eardrums as he bent his head down and kissed her.

Continuing to slam his hips into hers, Dick began to fuck Wonder Woman, _the_ Wonder Woman. Tanned legs curled around his muscled waist. She panted into his mouth.

"Harder," she whispered. "Make me cum."

Dick quickened his pace, balls slapping against her lips, pushing his cock deeper than he thought was possible.

"Hun, ohhh, yes!" Words and sound were drawn out of her with every push and pull of his dick in her body. Her insides fought to keep him in her, not wanting to let go. To lose control was not the way of the Amazon, but it felt better than anything she knew.

She clenched around him, trying to milk him for his gypsy cum. Her left hand moved down their bodies to where they were joined to stimulate her bundle of nerves.

She clenched down harder on his cock, if it was possible. He grunted at the squeezing that came from her gorgeous body. His head felt like it was about to explode from all the pleasure he was feeling. He couldn't breathe, he couldn't think. He loved it.

this motivated him to move faster, ripping his dick out nearly completely before nailing himself back in, causing screamed of pleasure to rip from her oral cavity. Her lips, so full begged to be kissed.

Lher breasts bounced against his chest, forcing delicious friction to appear and their bodies to nearly climax when their nipples touched.

They continued their lovemaking to continue for another two hours before she came. Her body became rigid and her pussy held him in. He couldn't even move his cock because her body held him in with strength of that of her lasso or her Amazonian power. she forced him to cum as she was cumming. Spurting liquids came together and fused.

The acrobat was thoroughly drained of his normal stamina. This truly wonderful woman had depleted him in one round of sex.

He stayed on top of her, his body being her blanket. The couple kissed and gasped from their intense union. Blue eyes and blue eyes just watched each other. No words were spoken, no more sex was made that night.

Dick pulled a blanket over them both and eventually they fell asleep, not caring for the repercussions of what was about to come.

* * *

**On my profile is a poll for this story. The poll is about where this story will be able to be accessed on the site. Should it be a comic for which of these categories Batman, DC Superheroes, JL, or Nightwing? It seems a bit silly since I have it as a JL fic, but I keep on moving it back and forth between the four. Feedback is much appreciated and I can get you your smut much more quickly if you help me with the poll and anything underneath this paragraph.**

**Sorry it took so long on this one. Send a pm, review, fav, follow, et cetera et cetera for the next female you want to read about next with Richard Grayson. You can also ask for civilian women in the DC Universe as well.**


	8. Harleen Quinzel (Harley Quinn)

**This series is a set of one-shots that will focus on Nightwing and the women of DC. Only Smut! I don't own DC at all, if I did, then all of the problems in it would be solved. Alas enjoy! **

**This pairing was asked for by guest (August 11), MASSHERO-95, and nightwing. **

**Setting: With Joker dead, Harley Quinn commits suicide, hoping to be with her "puddin'" , Deadman makes an appearance to save her soul.**

**Pairing: Dr. Harleen Quinzel (Harley Quinn) / Dick Grayson (Deadman)**

* * *

Deadman stood up from the place where Boston Brand entered Swarga, the seventh level of heaven with Rama Kushna.

Deadman turned to his mistress, the goddess Rama Kushna. The dark skinned goddess looked at her new champion with a sad smile.

"You are a better man than you predecessor." The words echoed to him, her voice impossible to hear if he hadn't been given the enlightened powers of the goddess.

"Your first job is to help this soul, " her hand waved to her left, a misty image contorted before twisting into the face of...

"Harley Quinn!" Dick Grayson spoke his surprise. _She was dead?_

"You will save her." And she was gone.

* * *

Harley stared at her body. It had seemed so easy to kill herself, but where was the Joker? Why wasn't she with him?

"How could you, Harley?" Harley spun around, fists drawn. Nightwing stood before her, real as anyone.

"You died. How are you here?" She questioned him. He was paler, much like a ghost to her. Skin chalk white with a white d on the middle of his blue v-shaped armour.

"You died, Harley. We are both ghosts. My job is to help you find yourself. Let me help."

He offered her his hand. The beautiful psychopath shook her head, willing herself to be with the Joker.

"He isn't here Harley, unlike you and I, the Joker didn't have a soul. He was nothing. You have a reason to move forward, so please, let me help you. Salvation is what will make you happy. Only salvation will help your soul find itself."

His voice was like a melody, bringing her in. She let herself fall, knowing that he would catch her.

* * *

He took her to Nanda Parbat, the patron city of Rama Kushna. The temples were quiet like always when there wasn't a festival or the songs of the gods weren't being chanted to the high heavens.

To the goddess's most holy shrine, he took her. The poor girl sat with her legs crossed, wondering of this place. Incense burned day and night, the smell wafted towards her nostrils, filling them and clearing her nasal canal. She saw betel leaves around coconuts with rice and spices and colors all around. The stone floor was polished, unblemished by dirt nor footprints. The walls and ceilings were carved from orange stone, with images of great detail cutting across each other. When Harley looked at them, her head pounded with visions of people dancing or fighting, sex or prayer; it didn't matter, she felt a pull in her body to the ancient stone figure in the centre of the room.

A black female stone figure in a red and white traditional Hindu dress sat on a cushioned throne of silk, wood and stone. Her eyes were carved out with huge gemstones in the slits. Red powder was on her forehead along with orange stripes. The clothes had gold woven with the clothing, and all sorts of other valuable beads and rings and necklaces adorned the goddess. A golden crown lay gently on her head, a golden disk on the back of the crown seems to move in the candlelight.

"Rama Kushna. The goddess of everything. The creator. My patron." Deadman said. "I will help you heal in this place. You will lose all earthly attachments and be with your creator."

So she stayed and began her life as a ghostly priestess.

* * *

_15 months later_

"I can't do this! Why haven't I found salvation yet?" Harleen cried. Penance, praying and fasting were tiring her patience. Deadman didn't even look up.

"You still need to lose one more attachment. You are not pure yet. You are not forgiven yet."

"What is left?" She cried out hopelessly.

"Forgive yourself for your suicide. Other than that I don't know if there is anything else you have any more attachments left." She had become pale like him over her stay. Her ghost had no costume on, no face paint. She was just Harleen.

"I need to experience love before I can forgive myself. That's the only thing I never had." Her sad grey eyes looked at him in desperation.

_Love? What does she mean? Intimacy? Friendship? Adoration?_ He voiced his thoughts. "What do you mean by love?"

"No one has ever cared for me. Can I find material happiness before eternal happiness?"

"I'm not in a position to answer that. I don't know."

_If real love is what she needs, give her love the best way you can_. The words of the immortal goddess spoke in his mind.

"All I can help you with is sex, Harleen. you have given up all other attachments. Sexual healing is it."

"O-Okay. I can handle it. I want it."

Both of their ghostly clothes vanished from their pale bodies.

His clothes never did leave anything to the imagination. The muscular torso was no longer olive toned. It was pale and bluish, but his body was freed of the scars he had accumulated over his life.

Harley was much the same; curvy, beautiful, and looking a little too innocent in the nude.

She walked over to him and put a hand on his chest. They looked into each other's eyes and made a silent agreement. The ghostly couple leaned forward and kissed. It was very hesitant and soft, almost like a first kiss should be.

Her arms wrapped around his neck, drawing him in for more. His hands drifted to grip her hips, rubbing her groin with his thickness.

Their bodies seemed more whole all of a sudden. The colour came back into their skin, it was almost like they were alive again.

Dick's huge hands fell to her petite ass and squeezed them with vigor. He lifted her,by her ass and lowered her to his engorged cock. Harleen licked her hand and rubbed it all over the bulbous head.

He groaned into her mouth. She pushed down onto his cock.

It felt amazing when she slid down his huge member. His brain seemed to lack all oxygen and blood. His newly found olive skinned face became red from the pleasurable pressure he felt.

Red liquid trickled down his cock and his thighs. It took a few moments for him to register the blood from her hymen.

Harleen continued to rock her hips on his cock. By muscle memory, Dick slammed his hips against hers, the pair building a rhythm to their lovemaking.

He leaned his head down and captured a pink nipple with his teeth. Harley threw her head back and moaned delightedly.

His hot mouth sucked on her nipple, encouraging the sensitive peak to harden. His tongue circled the abused nipple.

The hero's right hand cupped her left breast and massaged it. Light fingers grazed over her other nipple, sending spasms of pleasure down her spine to her toes. The dark haired man continued his assault on her upper chest while he pounded into her.

The squelching sounds of their sex moved through the chambers and echoed down the halls of the monastery.

"Uhh... Mmmhmm... Uhm.." The woman ground out her pleasure. The heat was pooling in her like never before. It felt so good to have someone make her feel so special. The Joker had never done that. He had raped her and beat her.

Immediately she felt dirty from her days as The Joker's harlequin; what he would wear as his shield.

Though her thoughts went back to the wonderful man who had come to save her soul. The one who made love to her at that moment. Harleen came quickly without any thought. She cried her delight. Dick moved his head back and forth between her nipples, but his right hand moved to finger her clit.

The bundle of nerves reacted happily to his touch. She came down from her high point and felt the pleasure building again. This time, she was determined to cum with him.

She forced her mouth on his, kissing him with every fibre of her being as their pace increased and the sounds of slapping flesh became louder and more painful by the second.

Dick pushed her body against a wall and continued to slam his hips upwards into her inviting heat.

In what felt like hours, but was really forty minutes, they went over the edge.

The couple groaned as the climaxed. Their juices mingles and they kissed passionately.

He walked with her in his arms, legs still wrapped around him, towards her living space.

Dick placed her on the floor mattress and covered herself with him. She spread her legs invitingly and he accepted her invitation. They continued their ritual of physical love again. The sex became more frantic as both felt the tug of their mother goddess pulling Harley from Dick. They climaxed two more times before they were truly spent.

After a few minutes of panting, their bodies transformed back into their ghostly apparitions.

"I never did know your name. Will you tell me?"

"Dick Grayson. The world class acrobat."

"Thank you Dick Grayson." Harleen Quinzel said to her amour. A sad smile took place on her face. "We'll meet again, but as friends. I owe you everything I have, which is nothing but happiness. Thank you."

"I'll miss you, Harleen."

With a gentle kiss, she disappeared. Harley Quinn had made her peace.

* * *

**On my profile is a poll for this story. The poll is about where this story will be able to be accessed on the site. Should it be a comic for which of these categories Batman, DC Superheroes, JL, or Nightwing? It seems a bit silly since I have it as a JL fic, but I keep on moving it back and forth between the four. Feedback is much appreciated and I can get you your smut much more quickly if you help me with the poll and anything underneath this paragraph.**

**Sorry it took so long on this one. Send a pm, review, fav, follow, et cetera et cetera for the next female you want to read about next with Richard Grayson. You can also ask for civilian women in the DC Universe as well.**

**I really need to see more people ask for villainesses, orgies and civilians. I have been asked for more heroines than not. In my attempt to combat this, there will be a new lineup; Heroines/Civilians/Villainesses/Orgies. Spread the word, and I am getting the same requests from the same people. I am happy to see that those of you who do comment a lot more are loyal to this fic, and I am very grateful and will fulfill your requests to the letter, but I would like a more diverse crowd of different reviews, please. Thank you all!**


	9. Aliki & Margot Marceau (Double Dare)

**This series is a set of one-shots that will focus on Nightwing and the women of DC. Only Smut! I don't own DC at all, if I did,****then all of the problems in it would be solved. Alas enjoy!**

**This pairing was asked for by MASSHERO-95**

**Setting: Double Dare accost Nightwing on his way to Titans Tower.**

**Pairing: Aliki &amp; Margot Marceau (Double Dare) / Dick Grayson (Nightwing)**

* * *

"I've found him." A female voice spoke to her partner. A woman in a golden two piece costume seemed to appear out of nowhere. She looked through the binoculars her sister held out to her.

"Finally! We can have him. You get the first shot at him, little sister. You did find him."

The younger woman leapt from her position to another rooftop. The long haired brunette cast her line and streaked towards the other side of the road. The older waited thirty seconds before joining the hunt.

Aliki Marceau jumped from the building she was on and fell into a quick sprint, chasing the unsuspecting hero on his own motorcycle. Her sister, Margot was on another building in front of her, also chasing Nightwing.

The thieving pair were out to steal a man's heart and they would be damned to not get their prize.

A few minutes into the chase, Aliki decided to attack then. She punless out her rifle and fired a direct strike to the engine of the bike.

The sound of a severe small explosion having reached her ears, Aliki smirked.

It was only his training as a hero was Nightwing able to survive the hit. He was thrown from his ride, but he quickly landed on his feet and went on the defensive. Nightwing ran to the nearest shelter and sneaked away in the shadows.

Margot landed next to the wreckage and looked for any clues as to where her target was. She headed for the nearest shelter and began to conduct her own search of the place.

Aliki felt a presence coming near her, but she continued to look through her scope for the hero in black and blue. Her quick instincts told her to swing her rifle around her. Nightwing back flipped twice and landed on a stone gargoyle.

"Aliki. To what do I owe this pleasure?" He said with menace in his voice. The masked vigilante took out his escrima sticks and prepared for battle.

"Oh my love, what do you think? Your moves, your body, you. All Margot and I want is you."

"Why is it always me?" Nightwing mumbled to himself. "I don't really have a choice now. Catch me if you can."

The vigilante leapt from the roof and disappeared from sight. "Margot, he is running in your direction. Look southwards."

Margot confirmed her reply and sprang from the shadows onto the sex god. He rolled and the longer haired sister fell to the ground.

Nightwing fired a wingding at her. She rolled to side when the projectile exploded where she had just been.

Aliki came around and threw herself at him, twisting her body around his, locking him in an immovable position.

Margot stood up and walked to the struggling pair, wiping a trickle of blood from her lips. She took a knife from her belt and slid it down his torso to his genitals. The blade sliced through his soft armour, the sharp steel causing his skin to tear and bleed.

His uniform cut through and Margot took him in her mouth.

"Ohhh...ohhh" His moans of pleasure were muffled by Aliki twisting herself around again to be ass first with his face. She moved her hips and pushed her ass into his face harder, rubbing it up and down. Heat pooled in her core, the feeling of his face squished against her womanhood felt too good.

"Use your teeth and rip it off. You know you want to." Aliki said to her captive.

Nightwing didn't respond, but he complied. Her shorts and underwear off, Aliki was bare to Nightwing. He sniffed her backside and groan at the feeling of her womanhood rubbing his face and a hot mouth on his cock.

He licked her long and slow. She gasped at the sensation of her fantasy coming true.

Margot watched them while sucking the cock of the famed hunk. She was getting really horny watching the hero devour her sister.

She continued to suck him off, her lips rolled over his cock as she bobbed her head up and down his dick. Margot ripped her mask from her face and stuck her fingers down her shorts and rubbed her pussy while using her other hand to fondle his balls. She hummed when his cock slammed to the back of her throat. She held his member there for a few seconds and was rewarded with his body involuntarily shifting in spasms, before she released him and gasped for air, a very long strip of saliva and his essence bridging her lips from his engorged tip.

Dick lapped at the delicious slit on his mouth. Aliki had loosened her grip on Dick while he was making her feel so much pleasure. He tangled his arms around her torso and squeezed her succulent breasts with his large hands.

The woman above him moaned and reluctantly removed herself from his tongue. She turned and kissed him passionately, tasting her familiar juices coating his face and mouth.

Their tongues wrestled for control of the other.

Margot pulled his cock out of her mouth with a long strip of saliva bridging the two. She kissed up Dick's body. She forced her body to slide down his cock. She opened her eyes and screamed into her sister's neck, her arms also wrapped around the kissing couple while still slamming herself down on the large cock.

Dick's head felt like it would explode with the feeling of the young, tight woman fucking him and the other woman kissing him silly. His eyes fell into the back of his head, he couldn't control his limbs or even his thoughts as the pleasure was building from the squelching joining of Margot's and his genitals.

Aliki smiled when she felt Dick lose his grip on her and her sister. He was lost in his pleasures and was no longer a threat while the other assassins were en route to kill the other Titans.

But it seemed that her younger sister was also lost in the very same pleasure that their captive was in. Aliki hopped off the hero and pulled him into her lap, placing his face to her breast. He suckled like a starving baby.

The short-haired assassin looked over to her discarded uniform to see her com link. The plastic and metal contraption was neither moving nor beeping.

Aliki moaned unexpectedly when Nightwing bit her nipple. Her eyes instantly were cast down on him. She felt him smirk into her breast as his lower half eased in and out of her younger sister.

Nightwing pulled both women away and had each replace the other. Aliki now sat on his cock, bouncing up and down to meet his eager thrusts. Margot shoved her most intimate parts onto his mouth and moaned aloud when his powerful tongue searched her pussy for all of the secrets she possessed.

Nightwing couldn't hold his pleasure anymore as the velvety feeling of Aliki's sacred cavern was plundered by the intense, thick, and oh _so_ very brutal invading force of the hero's cock rammed in and out of her. The women above him felt his incoming orgasm, even after both had reached their own twice before he felt his need build.

The sisters climbed off of him in unison and each took hold of his prominent member with hands and mouths. His fingers gripped each woman's head when kisses and licks to his nether region were administered. He groan aloud as the pleasures built up and up with every nip and suck and grazing of teeth.

He closed his eyes and came _hard_.

The women on their knees instinctively recoiled from the seed spurting out his cock like missiles. They recovered quickly and took what they could in their eager mouths. Much of the stream of cum fell on their faces and hair and chest, dribbling down. Without any words the threesome gathered their uniforms and put them on. Margot threw herself at Nightwing and planted a passionate kiss to his lips. He had no choice but to obey her. Holding each other for a few seconds as the kiss continued, Aliki moved away and towards the tower.

A few moments later, Margot joined her sister. No doubt, Nightwing was in pursuit. The assassin team of Double Dare was back in action.

"The last kiss was unnecessary, " Aliki scolded Margot. "You forget the mission at hand. As enjoyable as he was, this is more important."

"I didn't forget why we are here, nor will I regret what happened just now, love is an unstoppable force, sister. Besides, you were first to pin after him."

The Marceau sisters continued to bicker and eventually split up to different areas of the hero stronghold, in order to kill any escaping Titans.

* * *

"Aliki?"

The woman in question turned around to see none other than Nightwing standing behind her, arms crossed and a dangerous pout on his face. He looked so good, her mouth watered slightly at what he had hidden in that kevlar lined uniform(which left little to the imagination).

She didn't speak.

"You left without saying goodbye or a kiss. I'm disappointed." He was taunting her.

He continued, "see here, I know about the attack by your ragtag team of killers to dispose of the Titans. I know that the _amazing_ sex we had was a distraction for me. I've known all along, as have my Titans."

On cue came an African-American man, whose body was mostly covered in silver metal and had muscles the size on watermelons, he held her sister in handcuffs.

Margot looked as though she had fought a bull. Her body was covered in forming bruises and cuts. She fought her restraints without any real commitment.

"As of right now, the rest of your team is being sent to either Iron Heights or Blackgate." Cyborg continued the conversation from Nightwing with ease. "What's it gonna be?"

Looking between the two heroes, she asked, "Do I get that last goodbye kiss?"

With that she leapt over them and hurriedly grabbed Nightwing in a deep kiss and fled from sight.

"Let her go," Nightwing said to Cyborg who moved to shoot a rocket at the fleeing acrobat. "She'll be back."

"Will she now?" Nightwing froze at the sound of the hardened ethereal voice of Starfire, his lovely alien warrior princess paramour. She turned and flew away, in anger, her hair caught fire and her eyes and hand glowed with green energy.

"Star, wait! Kory? Come back! I can explain!" Hollered Nightwing, chasing after her on foot and wire.

Cyborg looked down at the defeated Margot and said "Hunk Wonder, my ass."

* * *

**Sorry it took so long on this one. Send a pm, review, fav, follow, et cetera for the next female you want to read about next with Richard Grayson. **


	10. Donna Troy (Troia)

**This series is a set of one-shots that will focus on Nightwing and the women of DC. Only Smut! I don't own DC at all, if I did,then all of the problems in it would be solved. Alas enjoy!**

**This pairing was asked for by Lloyd RPGFan, Delta808th, anon, nightwing, zeM Fiction, guest (11 August 2014), guest (25 January 2015).**

**Setting: Donna and Dick are babysitting Lian while Roy is on off planet. Or so that seemed to be the plan.**

**Pairing: Dick Grayson (Nightwing) / Donna Troy (Troia)**

* * *

"Uncle Dick!" A small black haired child launched herself from her father's side to her favorite uncle in the whole world.

The man on the other side of the door caught her and twirled the little girl in his arms. He hugged the dear girl to him.

"Lian! Uh oh, you are getting bigger and bigger everyday. Soon I won't be able to pick you up." He joked to the child. She giggled and replied "Don't be silly, Uncle Dick."

"Okay, well I'm off then. Dick, thanks for taking her for a while. I don't know how long I'll be but-" Roy was cut off by his best friend.

"It's fine Roy, I can handle my favorite niece for awhile. Good luck on the mission and stay safe." He turned to Lian. "Say goodbye to daddy, Lian."

"Bye sweetie. Be good for your uncle, alright?" Roy said to his daughter, bending down to look his girl in the eye.

"Yes daddy." She replied solemnly. A kiss and hug before Roy left them.

"Lian, I want you to help me make up your room. Then we can play and eat as much as we want before bedtime okay?"

"Kay." Lian didn't want to do anything but play and eat candy, but she knew she wasn't going to win this battle. She took his larger hand in hers and they walked to the spare bedroom. Along the way, Lian spoke animatedly about her week and what was going on in her favorite television programs.

Dick opened the door and took the pink princess bed sheets from the spare closet and spread them on the bed and fluffed her pillow.

Lian continued babbling about her toys while Dick continued to set about the room, moving things around and smiling and answering Lian's questions.

After about ten minutes of setting up, Dick was making sandwiches for the two of them. Lian spoke up.

"Uncle Dick?"

"Yes angel cake?"

"Can we call Auntie Donna?" Dick stopped cutting the crust off the white bread.

"Of course, Lian. But why?" Lian was silent for a moment before saying very quietly, "I miss her."

The former boy wonder looked at his niece, confused and slightly concerned.

"You miss Auntie Donna? Did something happen, sweetie?" Dick bent down and scooped the girl up and sat down on the leather couch, hugging her closely.

Lian looked terribly upset. Nodding she said "Daddy is sad because Auntie Donna comes no more."

Dick looked at the girl baffled by what she meant. "You mean 'doesn't show up anymore'? Well let's turn that frown upside down and call Auntie Donna right now?"

He was rewarded with a bright grin that just about melted his heart.

He grabbed his phone from his back pocket and clicked on Donna's contact. He then switched the call to speaker so that Lian could hear and speak to her aswell.

"Hello?"

"Hi Auntie Donna!" Lian shouted into the phone, her brown eyes alight.

"Lian! Oh honey, it's so good to hear from you!"

Dick sat and listened to Lian and Donna speak to each other.

Donna quickly agreed to come over and visit for a few hours. Within a few minutes of hanging up the phone, Donna had knocked on the door.

Lian beat him to the door. "Auntie Donna!"

"Lian! Sweetie, it's so good to see you!" The Harbringer picked up the joyful girl and hugged her, coming into the apartment. The happy child started off rambling about everything she done in the past few minutes since the phone call. Dick laughed as the two ladies came into the living room.

"Donna, you look more beautiful every day." She blushed and replied her own compliments and gave him a hug and kiss on the cheek, still holding Lian. Dick held them both, squeezing slightly and kissing them both on the cheek until the squirming child, sick of giggling spoke her discomfort.

Donna smiled and released the child, who ran to her toys scattered on the floor and started demanding for the two heroes to play with her.

* * *

"And then your daddy came running into the room, butt naked and shooting arrows at anything that moved!" Lian burst into giggles, clutching her blankie closer to her chin. Both of her godparents sat on either side of her bed, telling her stories of their younger days with her father. Dick laughed with her while Donna smiled and shook her head.

"Then what?"

"Then he realized that he forgot to put his clothes on. So he grabbed his quiver and covered his privates." Lian giggled harder. "But when he did that, he dropped the arrows in the quiver. So when the arrows hit the ground, one of the boxing glove arrows went off and hit your dad in his privates!"

Donna lightly smacked Dick on his hand. Lian was laughing so hard, she was starting to cry. Donna, being the loving godmother she was, hugged the girl and lightly hummed until Lian calmed down, but drooping eyes had other ideas.

"Goodnight princess." Donna whispered, kissing the kindergartener on the head. Dick copied her and they tucked their charge in, closing the door behind them as they left.

"Do you want to stay a bit for coffee?" Dick asked.

"Sure, that'd be great. Besides, I don't want to fly home yet." The two moved to the kitchen. As Donna went to sit down, Dick started preparing the coffee. A comfortable silence ensued as they fell into this familiar rhythm. While Donna sat there, she contemplated the man in front of her.

"So what have you been up to these past few months? Haven't heard much about you from the Titans or anyone really." Donna said with a shaky voice, getting to the point. Dick grimaced. Straight to the point, nothing's changed.

He didn't speak so she continued speaking, words becoming more and more filled with a righteous anger, faster and stronger in their fury.

"I died and you didn't come to see my funeral! I came back and find that you ran and hid away from everyone! Over me? Why? Did my death upset you that much? Why can't you move on with your life? Why can't you learn to love and forgive and be happy? What is-"

She was stopped by a pair of lips on her own. He broke away and whispered "Because I loved you and you died because of me. Everything reminded me of you and I... I couldn't... can't take it. You died f-for me a-and I couldn't save you. I... I wanted y-you to be a new person so I never came to you when you came back. Oh God, I'm so stupid. I'm so stupid and I'm sorry and I don-don't deserve you. I don't." Dick pulled away as he broke down in front of her. He collapsed into one of the kitchen table chairs and began to shake from his pent up grief.

Donna looked at her best friend weeping in front of her. She sat in front of him and rested herself on him, leaning her head on his chest.

"I've missed you Donna. So much." Dick whispered hugging her from behind. The beautiful brunette tilted her head back; an invitation.

His lips scorched her gentle throat. She hummed her pleasure and moved away, taking his hand in her own and leading him to his room. "C'mon, let's get reacquainted properly, shortpants."

Donna quickly got on top of the large bed and immediately began removing her clothes. Dick was just as feverish, but he stopped for a moment and asked "We aren't just doing this to relieve tension are we? Because I don't think that I cou-"

"No! No we aren't! We deserve this. We deserve peace and happiness and love. That's who we are and we belong together. Don't you?" The suddenly worried brunette looked shyly at her man with these last few words.

He grinned and sighed happily. "I love you. I just love you more and more and more." Clothes still on, he pounced on her and placed a heated kiss that silenced any doubt in Donna's mind.

She broke the kiss, saying "You're wearing too many clothes baby. Take'em off and your arse is mine."

Dick, smirking slightly, got off of the bed and gave the princess a show of striping. Her eyes gleamed and darkened with lust, watching the expanse of toned skin becoming more and more prevalent.

When he stood in his full glory, Donna's breath hitched and she stared awestruck at his physique. Thought she had seen him naked many times before, it felt like this was anew. He hadn't changed physically, but he was even more superior in his mentality than ever before if that was even possible.

His erection growing, Dick moved towards her and kissed her hard. She moaned into his mouth, his searing tongue worshipping her own. Donna didn't know when her clothes had been removed, but somehow she sat kissing her love and magically, it seemed, to not have her remaining clothes on. Her Romany lover must've also been a magician.

He dragged his tongue down from her lips down to her neck, going to her sweet spot where her collar met her neck. She moaned very loudly at his actions, but was quickly chastised.

"Shhhh! Do you want Lian to wake up?" He whispered into her ear, kissing the shell.

Donna's eyes widened before she smiled and kissed him. "We'll be extra quiet."

He grinned back. His breath ghosting over her collar, moving down to her heaving breasts, Dick kissed the spot where Cyborg Superman had used his heat vision to burn the hole that killed Donna. Donna sighed below him and moved her hands to his hair, clutching his head to her bosom. They stayed that way for a moment, reminiscing in their collective sadness.

Dick quickly moved down from that spot to her breasts, kissing each pebbled nipple in turn, while using his hands to massage the undersides.

Donna was in a daze, with hot lips scorching her flesh, marking her as his.

Dick moved down, trailing his tongue over her body, spelling her name out over her belly button. He was rewarded with her delighted sigh. At the apex of her thighs, her glistening clitoris and entrance seemed wanton with anticipation, desperate for his member to join with her in their happy union. He dove in.

"OOOOOOOOOOHHH" Donna screamed her pleasure into a pillow, forcing it over her face just before she could wake Lian.

Smirking into her, Dick roved his tongue over her bundle of nerves, nibbling it with his teeth when his mouth devoured her nether regions. The Romani acrobat moved his head up and down from her arsehole to her clit. Teeth scraping the inside of her pussy lips, his equally flexible tongue encroached into her pussy, forcing his woman to trash around wildly at his worship of her body.

The Amazon felt her arse be squeezed tightly by calloused hands, her cheeks parting to reveal a tight entrance that was quickly prodded by an adventurous wet organ. Cheeks, reddening at his naughty behavior, Donna split her legs even wider to give him as much access as he pleased, but he grabbed her ankles and held them still in his passion.

Licking the heroine again, he ate her out before she came, her body stuttering from her release. Towering over her his large member twitched against her entrance. Staring back at each other, he moved his hips slightly, ankles still tight in his fingers, his dick riding up and down her, the friction becoming almost too unbearable.

He pushed in. In that moment of joining, time stood still. Still sheathed inside of her, Dick turned her body around so that her hips were up in the air and her face was pushed into the pillows. Dick, using his acrobatic skills, moved his body so that he curved into his spine and his eyes were now level with his cock.

Donna, looked down her own body, head stuck in the pillows, she and he caught each other's eyes and never looked away as he began to pump into her slowly. The vixen moaned and her mouth fell open so Dick could see on her face the pleasure he gave her. He moved faster, jutting his hips forward with more power and will. Dick attempted to move his head closer as best as he could to her clit and snapped his tongue at it. With every lick by his tongue, the brunette beauty closed her eyes and seemingly lost the will to keep going, but her love kept her going as he always had. Dick's neck hurt with the strain of his back in the position he was in.

Continually pounding her, the former boy wonder kept fucking her as hard as he could, daring her to wake their godchild with the lovely sounds coming from her mouth. Dick had his own sounds for he whispered every now and then in his aroused heat "unnng.. love... ahh love you... baby I love... ohhhh baby..."

On her knees, the woman beneath him forced her hips backward to meet his. The huge cock up her pussy was touching her in places that she hadn't been touched by any other cock. Though comparing Richard Grayson to Roy or Terry was unfair to the men she once loved and still did in different ways for each. The huge member was squished by the strength of the vaginal walls that clamped down on it with the ferocity that Amazons possessed. Dick's cock ventured into her depths at an increasingly fast rate, weakening the strength of the walls that surrounded it due to the pleasure it gave the woman. But faster than Dick could've anticipated, Donna was beginning to leak her fluids down his cock, and falling into her lover's face. The sweaty woman uses her hands to push herself up and closer to her love. Dick retracted from his flexible position and moved to fondle her breasts, while still pumping quickly into her. Tilting her head to the side so that she could kiss him, Donna cupped his face with love in her eyes. As their rhythm slowed, they kissed sweetly, cumming together as they always had.

When they collapsed onto the bed, they stared into each other's eyes as they had done many times before as children growing into adults. The love between them gaining in strength at every opportunity. With a final kiss, Dick grabbed the sheets and covered themselves, cocooning into each other, and falling asleep contented and at peace and amazingly, not waking Lian.

* * *

**Sorry it took so long on this one. Send a pm, review, fav, follow, et cetera for the next female(s) you want to read about next with Richard Grayson.**


End file.
